


31

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Birthday Spanking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gives Matt a birthday he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, my dear, sweet, imaginary husband! But how dare you cheat on me with my imaginary wife without inviting me to participate!

It was so nice not to have to work on his birthday for once, but Matt missed the parties thrown for him with all his friends on _Doctor Who_. He remembered the brilliant TARDIS cake he'd gotten last year, and smiled at the memory. This year, he just wanted a quiet evening at home. Him and Alex had just got back from dinner, and she had locked him out of the bedroom. 

"Come on, let me in." He pleaded as he knocked on the door softly.

"Not yet, I'm still wrapping your present."

"Dinner was enough of a present, I want to cuddle with you on the sofa and watch a movie."

"Don't you want your gift? You'll love it, I promise."

"I suppose, but how much longer is it going to take until I get it?"

"Not much longer now." She purred.

The door unlocked moments later, but he didn't dare open it until he was told. Alex said for him to close his eyes, and when he assured her they were, he heard the creak of the door as she opened it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him slowly into the bedroom, stopping him beside the bed. She whispered sultrily in his ear to open his eyes, and the sight that greeted him nearly made his heart stop from all the blood rushing to his groin.

She was standing before him in a black cloth body suit that hugged her curves perfectly. There were two holes cut out to expose her breasts, a little strip of fabric down her stomach, showing off her sides and back, and there was no crotch to conceal her sex or arse. Her curls were messy as though she had been shagged already, and her lips were curved into a wicked grin as she gazed up at him through her lashes.

"Bloody hell, Alex. Are you trying to kill me?"

"I told you you'd love your present." She giggled low in her throat, a sound that made him impossibly harder. "Though, before you get to unwrap me, you need your spankings."

Matt gulped audibly when she revealed a leather strap from behind her back.

"You know, that's really not necessary." He squeaked nervously.

"Why not? You don't want my hand to get tired, do you?" She pouted in return.

"I guess not, but--"

"Shhh, I promise I'll go easy on you. I wouldn't want to scar that beautiful backside of yours. Now, be a good boy and get undressed for me."

He lifted his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Her eyes raked over his muscular torso as she licked her lips, wanting to devour him. Matt never looked away from her dark, lust-filled eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly, and whimpering at the friction it caused on his throbbing cock. The trousers slid off his hips of their own accord and he stood there in just his boxers. Hooking his fingers under the waistband, he pulled those down as well and stepped out of them and his jeans.

"How do you want me?" He asked in a deep voice, taking pleasure in her delightful shiver.

"On the bed on your hands and knees, begging me for mercy." She replied without missing a beat.

Matt obeyed, kneeling on the mattress and planting his hands on the soft duvet, facing the head board with his arse in the air. She made a soft noise of satisfaction before going to stand beside the bed. Raising the leather strap above her shoulder, she swiftly brought it down with a loud crack, his butt cheeks instantly turning a shade of red.

"Ow! I though you said you were gonna go easy on me."

"Shush, you'll make me lose count. You don't want to end up with 40 lashes instead, do you?"

"Certainly not."

Alex continued her spanking, having Matt count out the strikes through gritted teeth as he spoke through the pain. Halfway through, his flesh had become a dark red, with painful looking welts forming. Alex took a break when she reached twenty, but he wanted her to continue, just to get it over with. Much to his amazement, he was actually getting off on this, his cock twitching with every smack. The engorged member was becoming as painful as his stinging arse and silently begging for a release.

Alex reached 31 strokes and finally stopped, admiring his now tender backside. She let out a little whimper of sympathy, tossing the strap towards the dresser, hearing it thud against the floor. She ran her fingertips lightly over the welts, causing him to groan in pain. 

"You poor baby." She cooed. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"That would be nice." He replied, a pathetic tone in his voice.

Kneeling on the bed behind him, she gently gripped his hips and brought her head down to press her lips to his throbbing left cheek, slowly making her way over to the right. Her tongue traced a few of the raised marks, hearing him moan at the heat of her tongue on the sensitive flesh. She ended with a playful bite and a wicked giggle. 

Alex then pressed her hands to his bottom and spread them apart to reveal his tight hole. She kissed her way down the cleft until she reached it. When she had, she gave it an expiramental lick, causing him to flinch and let out a noise of surprise. He didn't say or do anything to stop her, so she continued licking it, working her tongue into the ring of muscle.

Once it was slicked well enough, she replaced her tongue with her index finger, sucking it into her mouth to wet it with more saliva. She ran the tip around the hole before slowly pushing it in. Matt let out a groan of what she hoped was pleasure, and since he hadn't yet halted her, she assumed he was enjoying this. Alex began thrusting her finger in and out slowly, burying it inside him only to the second knuckle.

Once she found it, she began to massage his prostate,, taking pleasure in his increasing moans. Matt gripped the blanket tighter, lowering his head to rest on the pillow, and allowing her finger to reach deeper. She continued her ministrations for about a minute longer, never adding another finger. Extracting the digit slowly, she ran it around the hole again to soothe the slightly stretched muscle before adding one last kiss to his arse.

"Lay down, my love." She purred gently.

Matt straighened out his legs to lower his hips to the bed before rolling over onto his back. The fibers of the duvet rubbed painfully against his raw bottom, making him whimper in discomfort. Alex moved to straddle his thighs, massaging them comfortingly as she hummed to herself. She eventually journeyed upward to trace the vein on the underside of his cock teasingly with the same finger that had been in his anus.

"Did you enjoy me fingering you?"

"It was alright." He responded nonchalantly.

"I think you did, otherwise you wouldn't have been making those sounds. I promise I'll leave your arse alone for awhile."

"I don't think it could take much more affliction anyway."

"You silly boy." Alex chuckled. "For being so good, I'll reward you now and finally ease the uncomfortability in your cock."

Her fingers slid underneath it as it rested on his stomach to grip it loosely. Any slight brush against the extremely sensitive member made Matt cry out and twitch against her. When she squeezed him playfully, he could have sworn he would have cum right then. She began pumping gently, lowering her head to brush the tip with her lips. He groaned and bucked against her reflexively, making her tighten her grip.

"Oh god, Alex." He breathed. "I'm so close already."

"I knew you'd enjoy your spankings." She smirked evily.

"I mostly enjoyed you kissing my arse. It's not very often that you do that literally, or even metaphorically, for that matter."

"Be careful what you say, Matthew. In my position, I can make things very easy, or very difficult for you." She squeezed the member again, tighter this time. She smiled when he submitted to her in defeat. "Good boy. Now, tell me what you want me to do, and make it naughty."

"You've already fingered me, what other naughty things could you possibly do?"

"Plenty."

"I don't really want to know. Will you suck me?"

Alex smiled in response before swirling her tongue around the head. He bucked his hips involuntarily, his hands fisting in the sheets as he groaned. Her lips then wrapped around him, slowly sliding down until he was all the way at the back of her throat. She swallowed around him, and the tightening of the muscles made him curse under his breath.

Pulling back to the middle of the shaft, she bobbed her head as she stroked the other half. Her free hand cupped his balls, which had become very tight, teasing him by lightly scratching her nails on them. It wasn't long before he flooded her mouth with his release, pumping the thick, salty liquid down her throat as she swallowed every drop. Extracting him from her mouth completely, she licked her lips as she winked at him.

"What would you like to do to me now?" Alex asked, running her hands up her torso to cup her breasts.

"I want to suck those perfect tits and taste your delicious cunt until you cum in my mouth as well. Then, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming for me to stop."

"What a delightfully filthy mind you have, Mr. Smith."

She shrieked as he suddenly grabbed her and flipped her over onto the bed, her giggles quickly becoming moans of pleasure as his tongue circled around her nipple. He wrapped his lips around the stiff bud, sucking and biting harshly to make her cry out. She gripped his hair tightly and pulled as he inflicted more painful ecstasy on her. Once the first nipple was red and sore, he gave the same treatment to the other. He also bit the underside of her breasts, making bruise-like marks there.

Kissing his way down her body, she spread her legs for him as he settled between them. Her musky scent filled his nostrils, her pubes glistening with her wetness. He teased her labia by lightly stroking it with his fingers, before dipping between them to gather the juices on the tips to lick it off while he gazed at her hungrily.

Parting her outer folds, he dove right in, lapping at her noisily. He teased her sensitive clit with the point of his tongue, swirling around it before taking the bud in his mouth and giving it the same treatment as her nipples. His thumb then replaced his tongue as he plunged it into her as far as he could. Her silken inner walls contracted around the intruding appendage, the stimulation on her clit triggering her rapidly approaching orgasm.

She let out a cry as the waves of pleasure crashed over her, her back arching off the bed as her body convulsed. He watched her fall apart, arousing his cock to hardness once again. Matt stroked it gently as Alex came down from her high to catch her breath. He reached into the drawer of the night stand to retrieve a condom, ripping the foil with his teeth, and rolling it down his penis.

"Are you ready for me, my love?"

"Yes." She replied simply.

He moved over her, settling his hips between her thighs, and brushing the tip of his cock with her natural lubrication. Once it was coated enough, he entered her slowly, reveling in the feel of her warm, tight passage, until he was completely buried. He began a gentle thrusting, finally kissing her lips, and deepening it when she allowed his tongue into her mouth. When he pulled away, he trailed more along her jaw and to her throat, nipping softly at her pulse point.

Her nails dug into his back as he sped up, parting her legs wider to allow him deeper. She rocked her hips to meet every one of his thrusts, even when he increased the pace. They moved in sync perfectly, her fingers gripping his arse as he pounded into her. Matt winced a little at the pain, but it didn't stop him from their common goal. Alex's jaw was dropped, her mouth forming an oval shape as she panted against his neck. 

They both let out collective moans as their release washed over them. He collapsed on top of her, letting out a content sigh before kissing her again softly and rolling off of her. She whimpered when his cock slipped out of her, shivering when the cool air hit her sweat-slicked body. 

"I think this is one birthday I'll never forget." Matt said.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is. You made it completely amazing, if a bit painful."

"Sorry about that, but I know you enjoyed it." She smiled as she curled into his side.

"I didn't enjoy it enough to want it to happen more than once a year. I don't know how you're going to top next year."

"Spoilers..."


End file.
